webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Wacky Zingoz
The Wacky Zingoz has many different forms and is in lots of games. He has been very popular, since he has been in Webkinz World. He is a yellow Zingoz. He made a lot of appearances as items, in items and in games. He was the first Zingoz seen in Webkinz World, was the first Webkinz World character to have a plush version and was the first Zingoz to have a plush version. His most notable appearance was in the arcade game, Wacky Zingoz. Plus, he is in the Zingoz-in-a-Box toy from the WShop. It's like a jack in the box. The Zingoz Bubble Blower features him blowing bubbles and it is an exclusive. Also, he is seen in the activity, Dunk the Zingoz where you have to dunk him and Wacky Bingoz. Wacky makes small appearances in Zingoz Pie Throw. In his appearance, he has a chef hat and a pie. Wacky has been seen in both Trading Cards 1 and Trading Cards 2. Years 2008 In 2008, Ganz announced the new Pet of the Month item, the Cloud Machine which made clouds of things and Wacky. Wacky was seen in Winterfest Ads. There was also a Wacky Zingoz Plush Toy (not the Code Shop exclusive) that you could've won in the Zingoz Celebration! The Zingoz Celebration was in 2008 twice. The first one was in March, once the plush came out. Zingoz will float across your screen at a point (like Fall Festival and Winterfest) and if you clicked on him, you would of got a candy bat, just like from the game Wacky Zingoz Extreme. The second one was in July, once Zingoz Celebration was happening. All week from July 17-July 23, you could've won a Zingoz trophy, which had been retired since 2006 if you played Wacky Zingoz (the first). If you clicked on a floating Wacky, you would've won a Wacky Zingoz Plush Toy (read more above). On October 1, 2008, Ganz introduced a Dancing Zingoz exclusive item. Wacky dances. 2009 In 2009, a video feature was in Webkinz World. Once the video is loading, you can see Wacky Zingoz shaking left and right, looking like he is dancing. Under him, it says Loading... So far that's his only new appearance. Appearance Plush Toy In 2008, the Newspaper reported that it will be a Code Shop prize to unlock Wacky Zingoz Extreme. If you adopted more than one, you get 1500 KinzCash instead of the game since you have it. You can spot Wacky in some ads in 2008 called "Wacky Zingoz Ads" talking about Wacky's plush released in March. The Wacky Zingoz is not considered a webkinz pet, as it hasn't been in the pet section of the Webkinz Catalog. It is bigger than a Lil'Kinz and smaller than a webkinz. Gallery Image:Wackyzingo.jpg|Code Shop plush toy. Image:Zingoz Celebration Starts Today July Newspaper.jpg|Appearance in Newspaper Image:Winterfest 1.jpg|In Winterfest Ads Trivia *Wacky's cousin is Zacky Zingoz. *His family's first name ends in acky. *Wacky's good friend is Zangoz. *Wacky is one of the characters named after a game. *The Wacky Zingoz species is seen the most in Webkinz World. *Wacky is seen in almost all the Zingoz related games in the Arcade. *Wacky is the only plush toy to speak. If you press his tummy, he says a quote. *Goofs: **In the plush toy code, it says Wacky says five quotes but instead, he says six. **Sometimes when Wacky or Zacky is a judge in SuperModelz, they name them wrong. (e.g. Wacky named Zacky, Wacky named Zingoz) Quotes from Wacky and the plush toy Wacky Zingoz! ---- Zingoz Man! ---- It's Wacky! ---- Shake that thing! ---- Hee Hee that tickles! ---- Oh Ohhhh... Game Wacky Zingoz is a baseball Arcade game and part two is Wacky Zingoz Extreme. You can't get a special, retired trophy from this game anymore but in July 2008, you could've won it from the Zingoz Celebration special event. *By the end of 2005, Wacky got whacked over one million times. Category: Code Shop Prizes Category: Games Category: Characters Category:Plush Toys Category:Arcade Characters Category:Zingoz